Sequence-specific hybridization of oligonucleotide probes has long been used as a means for detecting and identifying selected nucleotide sequences, and labeling of such probes with fluorescent labels has provided a relatively sensitive, nonradioactive means for facilitating detection of probe hybridization. Recently developed detection methods employ the process of fluorescence energy transfer (FET) for detection of probe hybridization rather than direct detection of fluorescence intensity. Fluorescence energy transfer occurs between a donor fluorophore and an acceptor dye (which may or may not be a fluorophore) when the absorption spectrum of one (the acceptor) overlaps the emission spectrum of the other (the donor) and the two dyes are in close proximity. The excited-state energy of the donor fluorophore is transferred by a resonance dipole-induced dipole interaction to the neighboring acceptor. This results in quenching of donor fluorescence. In some cases, if the acceptor is also a fluorophore, the intensity of its fluorescence may be enhanced. The efficiency of energy transfer is highly dependent on the distance between the donor and acceptor, and equations predicting these relationships have been developed by Forster (1948. Ann. Phys. 2, 55-75). The distance between donor and acceptor dyes at which energy transfer efficiency is 50% is referred to as the Forster distance (R.sub.O). Other mechanisms of fluorescence quenching are also known including, for example, charge transfer and collisional quenching.
Energy transfer and other mechanisms which rely on the interaction of two dyes in close proximity to produce quenching are an attractive means for detecting or identifying nucleotide sequences, as such assays may be conducted in homogeneous formats. Homogeneous assay formats are simpler than conventional probe hybridization assays which rely on detection of the fluorescence of a single fluorophore label, as heterogenous assays generally require additional steps to separate hybridized label from free label. Typically, FET and related methods have relied upon monitoring a change in the fluorecence properties of one or both dye labels when they are brought together by the hybridization of two complementary oligonucleotides. In this format, the change in fluorescence properties may be measured as a change in the amount of energy transfer or as a change in the amount of fluorescence quenching, typically indicated as an increase in the fluorescence intensity of one of the dyes. In this way, the nucleotide sequence of interest may be detected without separation of unhybridized and hybridized oligonucleotides. The hybridization may occur between two separate complementary oligonucleotides, one of which is labeled with the donor fluorophore and one of which is labeled with the acceptor. In double-stranded form there is decreased donor fluorescence (increased quenching) and/or increased energy transfer as compared to the single-stranded oligonucleotides. Several formats for FET hybridization assays are reviewed in Nonisotopic DNA Probe Techniques (1992. Academic Press, Inc., pgs. 311-352). Alternatively, the donor and acceptor may be linked to a single oligonucleotide such that there is a detectable difference in the fluorescence properties of one or both when the oligonucleotide is unhybridized vs. when it is hybridized to its complementary sequence. In this format, donor fluorescence is typically increased and energy transfer/quenching are decreased when the oligonucleotide is hybridized. For example, a self-complementary oligonucleotide labeled at each end may form a hairpin which brings the two fluorophores (i.e., the 5' and 3' ends) into close proximity where energy transfer and quenching can occur. Hybridization of the self-complementary oligonucleotide to its complement on a second oligonucleotide disrupts the hairpin and increases the distance between the two dyes, thus reducing quenching. A disadvantage of the hairpin structure is that it is very stable and conversion to the unquenched, hybridized form is often slow and only moderately favored, resulting in generally poor performance. A "double imperfect hairpin" scheme is described by B. Bagwell, et al. (1994. Nucl. Acids Res. 22, 2424-2425; U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,834). Kramer and Tyagi (1996. Nature Biotech. 14, 303-308) describe a hairpin with the detector sequence in a loop between the arms of the hairpin.
Homogeneous methods employing energy transfer or fluorescence quenching for detection of nucleic acid amplification have also been described. R. Higuchi, et al. (1992. Biotechnology 10, 413-417) disclose methods for detecting DNA amplification in real-time by monitoring increased fluorescence for ethidium bromide as it binds to double-stranded DNA. The sensitivity of this method is limited because binding of the ethidium bromide is not target specific and background amplification products are also detected. L. G. Lee, et al. (1993. Nuc. Acids Res. 21, 3761-3766) disclose a real-time detection method in which a doubly-labeled detector probe is cleaved in a target amplification-specific manner during PCR. The detector probe is hybridized downstream of the amplification primer so that the 5'-3' exonuclease activity of Taq polymerase digests the detector probe, spearating two fluorescent dyes which form an energy transfer pair. Fluorescence intensity increases as the probe is digested. Published PCT application WO 96/21144 discloses continuous fluorometric assays in which enzyme-mediated cleavage of nucleic acids results in increased fluorescence. Fluorescence energy transfer is suggested for use in the methods, but only in the context of a method employing a single fluorescent label which is quenched by hybridization to the target. There is no specific disclosure of how a restriction endonuclease would be used in a fluorescence energy transfer system.
Energy transfer and fluorescence quenching detection methods have also been applied to detecting a target sequence by hybridization of a specific probe. Japanese Patent No. 93015439 B discloses methods for measuring polynucleotides by hybridizing the single-stranded target to a single-stranded polynucleotide probe tagged with two labels which form an energy transfer pair. The double-stranded hybrid is cleaved by a restriction enzyme between the labels and fluorescence of one of the labels is measured. A shortcoming of this method is that the restriction site in the probe must also be present in the target sequence being detected. The patent does not describe adaptation of the probe for use in assays where the target sequence does not contain an appropriate restriction site or where cleavage of the target is not desired. S. S. Ghosh, et al. (1994. Nucl. Acids Res. 22, 3155-3159) describe restriction enzyme catalyzed cleavage reactions of fluorophore-labeled oligonucleotides which are analyzed using fluorescence resonance energy transfer. In these assays, the complementary oligonucleotides are hybridized (not amplified) to produce the double-stranded restriction site, and one of the fluorescent labels is linked to each of the two strands (i.e., they are not linked to the same strand, see FIG. 1 of Ghosh, et al.). S. P. Lee, et al. (1994. Anal. Biochem. 220, 377-383) describe fluorescence "dequenching" techniques using restriction endonucleases to cleave double-stranded DNA. However, these methods relate to assays employing only a single fluorescent label which is quenched by interaction with the DNA, not by fluorescence energy transfer from a second fluorescent label. The observed quenching effect may therefore be sequence-specific and not generally applicable. Hybridization of the labeled oligonucleotide to its complement and cleavage of the double-stranded restriction site relieved non-transfer quenching of the label and quenched fluorescence was totally recovered.
Signal primers (sometimes referred to as detector probes) which hybridize to the target sequence downstream of the hybridization site of the amplification primers have been described for use in detection of nucleic acid amplification (U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,861). The signal primer is extended by the polymerase in a manner similar to extension of the amplification primers. Extension of the amplification primer displaces the extension product of the signal primer in a target amplification-dependent manner, producing a double-stranded secondary amplification product which may be detected as an indication of target amplification. The secondary amplification products generated from signal primers may be detected by means of a variety of labels and reporter groups, restriction sites in the signal primer which are cleaved to produce fragments of a characteristic size, capture groups, and structural features such as triple helices and recognition sites for double-stranded DNA binding proteins. Examples of detection methods for use with signal primers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,025 (incorporation of lipophilic dyes and restriction sites) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,867 (fluorescence polarization detection).